Menyesal
by HarunoIkachan
Summary: Gak pinter buat summary , baca langsung aja :)
1. Chapter 1

**Menyesal**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi-sensei

Pairing : SasuSaku

Genre : Drama

.

.

.

Warning

Newbie , AU , OOC , Gaje ,Typo(s) DLDR!

.

.

.

.

.

**PROLOG**

Haruno Sakura.

Anak dari Kepala Sekolah Konoha High School. Hidupnya sederhana , Sakura tinggal bersama Ibunya. Sakura memiliki paras jauh dari kata jelek , rambutnya yang _pink_ yang terkesan aneh tapi menambah nilai _plus _untuk kecantikanya, Sakura sedang menuntut ilmu di Konoha High School kelas awal.

.

.

.

.

.

'_kring..kring..kring'_

"Ada apa kau menghubungi aku tengah malam begini , pig?"Tanya Sakura kepada penelfon yang dipanggil dengan sebutan '_pig' _itu.

"_What Tengah Malam!? Coba kau buka kordenmu Haruno Sakura-jidat!"_ pekik gadis yang dijuluki pig itu.

Dengan perlahan Sakura beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka korden kamarnya

Matanya menyipit terkena sinar matahari pagi. Sakura langsung mengambil jam bekernya dan matanya terbelalak karena jam menunjukan pukul 07.30

Setelah melihat jamnya , ia langsung bergegas dan siap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah.

'_tok..tok..tok..'_

"Ya , masuk!" kata seorang laki-laki yang tengah mengajar di dalam kelas tersebut

"Maaf , Kakashi_-sensei _saya terlambat" kata sakura sambil ber _ojigi_

"Ya , pulang sekolah bersihkan gudang tempat penyimpanan bola!" katanya dengan nada datar dan menatap tajam siswi di depanya.

.

.

.

.

**SKIP TIME JAM ISTIRAHAT**

.

.

"Jidat , kenapa kau bisa telat?"Tanya sahabat sakura-Yamanaka Ino

"Ya , aku membuatkan Sasuke-_kun_ kue , kau harus mencobanya Pig!"katanya dengan mata berbinar

"Astaga , sakura kau sudah gila"Kata ino dengan kepala menggeleng-geleng

"Ya aku gila , karena sasuke kun!(?)"Katanya dengan wajah merona

"Aish , yasudahlah , aku mau kekantin kau ikut?"Tanya Ino sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya

"Ayo!"katanya sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke kantin

.

.

.

.

.

"Bibi , aku jus strawberry dan onigiri ya!" kata sakura kepada penjualm yang ada di kantin

"Kalo aku , jus jeruk dan onigiri ya bi!" kata ino

"Ya!" kata penjual itu

"Ino ayo cari tempat duduk nanti kita tidak kebagian" katanya sambil menarik tangan ino

"Iyaiya" kata ino yang ditarik—tepatnya diseret sakura

.

.

.

.

"Haaah , akhirnya dapat tempat duduk." Kata sakura lega

"Ya , aku sudah pegal berdiri dan tanganku memerah kau seret , Jidat!" pekik ino

"hehehe , peace Ino-chan" kata sakura sambil tersenyum lebar dengan tangan membentuk huruf V

"Halo , apa aku boleh duduk disini?" Tanya seorang lelaki berambut pirang dan terdapat kumis kucing di bagaian wajahnya

"Ya , silahkan Naruto-senp—Sasuke-kun!?" pekik sakura melihat pujaan hatinya di depan mata

"Hn." Katanya singkat

"Hey , Sakura-chan boleh apa tidak?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada tinggi

"Yaya , karena kau mengajak Sasuke-_kun_ kau boleh duduk disni" katanya sambil mengehela nafas

" Ini , pesanan kalian" kata bibi penjual

" Terima Kasih bi!" kata Sakura

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_ , kau mau?" tanyanya pada lelaki yang duduk didepanya-Uchiha Sasuke

"Tidak." Katanya datar

"Kalau ini?" Tanya Sakura sambil menyodorkan Strawberry jusnya

"Tidak , Sakura." Katanya menatap sakura

" Oh i-e-e-eh mau k-kemana S-sasuke-_kun?_" tanyanya pada Lelaki yang tengah menyeretnya entah kemana 

Sasuke merasa kesal dengan ocehan Sakura segera menyeretnya keatap sekolah

"Mau apa kau menyeretku kesini Sasuke-_kun?_" tanyanya pada lelaku yang berada di depanya

"Sakura! , bisakah kau menjauhiku kau tau ?, kau selalu menggangguku , kau selalu merusak suasana , kau tahu, aku sudah mempunyai kekashi , jadi jauhi aku wanita jalang!"

"H-h-ha'I" katanya sambil menahan tangisnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

Author's area :

Maaf ya jelek , aku baru nyemplung di dunia fanfiction , mohon bimbingan para senior

**REVIEW PLEASE?:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Mau apa kau menyeretku kesini Sasuke-_kun?_" tanyanya pada lelaki yang berada di depanya

"Sakura! , bisakah kau menjauhiku , kau tau ?, kau selalu menggangguku , kau selalu merusak suasana , kau tahu, aku sudah mempunyai kekasih , jadi jauhi aku wanita jalang!"

"H-h-ha'i" katanya sambil menahan tangisnya

**Menyesal**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi-sensei

Pairing : SasuSaku

Genre : Drama

.

.

.

Warning

Newbie , AU , OOC , Gaje ,Typo(s) DLDR!

.

.

.

.

.

**Sakura's POV**

Sakit.

Sakit yang tengah aku rasakan sekarang , hatiku bagai dihujam beribu kunai mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

Mengapa kau tak bilang dari dulu Sasuke-_kun?_ Mengapa kau tak bilang padaku kalau aku ini menggangumu? Mengap ketika aku mencintaimu kau baru memberitahuku Sasuke-_kun_!?

"Argh , enyah dari pikiranku Sasuke -_kun_ hiks..hiks..hiks.." Tangisnya

Sakura ingin mengirim _BBM_ ke sahabatnya—Yamanaka Ino. Tak sengaja ia melihat _Display Picture_ salah satu kontaknya ,

**Jika kau menyayangi seseorang**

**Utamakan cara ****membahagiakanya**

**Bukan ****memilikinya**

Sakura memahami kata-kata tersebut , dan senyum berkembang di bibir manisnya.

.

.

.

.

**SKIP TIME PAGI HARI**

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Sakura menggeliat , tidurnya terganggu akibat sinar matahari pagi. Sakura perlahan membuka matanya diliatnya wanita paruh baya tengah melihat fotonya-Haruno Sakura bersama Ibunya—Tsunade

"Ohayou kaa-chan" Sapa Sakura sambil beranjak dari tidurnya

"Ohayou Saku-chan" Balas Tsunde-selaku Ibu Sakura

"Bagaimana dengan tidurmu , nak?" Tanya ibu Sakura sambil mengelus rambut bubblegum milik Sakura

"Lumayan ,Kaa-chan aku mau mandi dulu , aku ingin berangkat sekolah lebih awal , supaya aku tidak dihukum Kakashi-_sensei_" katanya sambil beranjak dan melagkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamar milik gadis bermarga Haruno ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kaa-chan , Saku berangkat sekolah dulu!" teriaknya sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil pribadinya

"Ya , hati-hati dijalan!" balas ibunya

.

.

.

.

.

"Pfft , masih sepi~" Katanya sambil menghela nafas

"A-ano , a-apa k-kau t-tau k-kelas S-Sasuke-_kun_ d-dimana?" Tanya gadis indigo dengan gugup

"Ya , aku teman sekelasnya , kau siapanya?" Tanya sakura ketus

"A-ano , a-aku Hinata Hyuuga , T-teman S-Sasuke" katanya sambil ber_ojigi_

"A-aa , A-aku Haruno Sakura , teman sekelas Sasuke" kata sakura sambil ber_ojigi_

"M-maaf , b-bisa t-tunjukan a-aku k-kelas S-sasuke..?" Tanya sekali lagi

"Ya , Ayo" ajak sakura

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini kelas Sasuke" kata sakura sambil meletakan Tasnya di bangkunya

"Terimakasih , Sakura-_san_" katanya sambil ber_ojigi_

"Panggil Sakura saja" katanya sambil menunjukan senyum termanisnya

"Ha'I" katanya sambil ber_ojigi_-lagi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**SKIP TIME JAM ISTIRAHAT**

"Hina-chan , apa yang kau suka dari Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke serius.

"K-kenapa k-kau bertanya s-seperti i-itu Sasuke-_kun_?" Tanya lawan bicara Sasuke

"Karena , aku menyukaimu Hyuuga Hinata" Balasnya dengan nada lembut

"Ta—"

'_Brak…'_

"Ternyatau kau disini Hina-chan , kau dic-Eh , Sasuke?" Pekik Sakura

'_Wtf pengganggu!' batin Sasuke._

"A-aku d-dicari S-siapa S-sakura?" Tanya gadis indigo-Hyuuga Hinata

"Aaa, kau dicari Naruto-senpai , ditunggu di Kelasnya" Jawab sakura dengan senyum lebarnya

"T-terima K-kasih S-sakura!" Kata Hinata sambil memeluk Sakura dan melangkahkan kakinya ke kelas sang pujaan hati

"Eh?"

"Kau selalu mengganggu Sakura!" Bentak Sasuke.

"M-maaf" katanya sambil menundukan kepalanya

Sasuke hanya mendengus dan melagkahkan kakinya entah kemana

.

.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Ino Yamanaka—selaku sahabat Sakura termenung melihat tingkah laku Sahabatnya-Haruno Sakura

Sakura yang biasanya ceria , rebut dan jail kini terlihat membolak-balikan buku Kimianya sambil menghela nafas berkali-kali.

Teman sebangku Sakura-Nara Shikamaru bingung , tapi ia tak ingin ambil pusing. Dengan itu aku bisa tidur dengan nyaman. Begitulah pikir sebagian murid di kelasnya

"Haruno Sakura!" panggil guru yang tengah mengajar dikelasnya

"Y-ya , _sensei_" jawabnya

"Berdiri di depan kelas hingga pelajaranku selesai!" bentaknya dengan mata menatap tajam emarld sakura

"Ha'I"

Sakura segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan melagkahkan kakinya ke depan kelas sesusai dengan perintah senseinya. Setelah beberapa menit ia berdiri di depan tiba tiba pandangan buram dan ia langsung terjatuh ke lantai.

"Sakura!" pekik Ino yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sakura dan 'pekikannya mengejutkan murid yang ada di kelas itu

"Inuzuka Kiba , bawa Haruno ke UKS!" katanya tegas

"Ha'I sensei" jawab salah satu murid dengan tato segitiga terbalik di bagian pipinya.

Kiba langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan ia menggendong Sakura ala _bridal style_ dan melangkah kakinya ke ruang UKS

Saat Kiba membawa Sakura ke UKS ia melewati kelas Sasuke , dan tak sengaja Sasuke melihat Kiba menggendong Sakura. Kesal , entah mengapa dia kesal.

"Kau cemburu Teme?" Tanya teman sebangku sekaligus sahabatnya-Uzumaki Nauto

"Bila aku menjadi Kekasihnya cemburu pun aku tak sudi!" katanya menatap tajam sahabatnya

"Bila aku menjadi kau Teme , aku akan membuang jauh-jauh ego Uchihamu untuk mendapatkan gadis pujaan hatiku , karena jika gadis itu sudah dimiliki seseorang rasanya rasa sakit di hatiku membunuhku secara perlahan"

"Itu kau bukan aku , Dobe" balasnya

"Ya , terserah kau sajalah Teme!" katanya sambil menghela nafas

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Jam Istirahat**

**Normal POV**

"Oi , Teme aku ingin melihat Saku-chan di UKS kau mau ikut tidak ?" Tanya Naruto

"Hn." Katanya sambil beranjak dari tempat duduk dan melangkahkan kakinya kakinya ke UKS tempat Sakura berbaring

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat Sasuke dan Naruto sampai di UKS ia melihat pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik sedang menggenggam tangan Sakura

Marah.

Itulah yang tengah dirasakan Uchiha bungsu itu. Tanganya mengepal dann

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

Author's Area :

Maaf kependekan huhu , maaf juga kalo jelek & gaje

**REVIEW PLEASE?:)**

**[ Kritikan pedas diterima ]**

**Makasiih~!**


	3. Chapter 3

Saat Sasuke dan Naruto sampai di UKS ia melihat pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik sedang menggenggam tangan Sakura

Marah.

Itulah yang tengah dirasakan Uchiha bungsu itu. Tanganya mengepal dan..

**Menyesal**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi-sensei

Pairing : SasuSaku

Genre : Drama

.

.

.

Warning

Newbie , AU , OOC , Gaje ,Typo(s) DLDR!

.

.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

"Sasuke , Naruto?" Pekik pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik itu

"Yo , Kiba , bagaimana dengan keadaan Sakura-chan?" Tanya naruto menatap pemuda di depanya

"Belum siuman." Jawabnya sambil mengalihkan pandanganya ke gadis merah muda itu.

"Bawa kerumah sakit saja" usul pemuda yang sedari tadi menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat

"Ide bagus , Teme!" Pekik pemuda berkumis kucing itu.

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa ikut karena pelajaran jam ke 6 aku ada ulangan" kata pemuda bermarga Inuzuka itu

"Ya , aku dan Teme akan mengantar Sakura-chan ke Rumah Sakit , Ya kan Teme?" Tanya pemuda itu sambil menatap onyx milik Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**SKIP TIME AT HOSPITAL**

"Bagaimana keadaan teman kami dok?" Tanya gadis yang dari tadi menangis marung-raung mendengar sahabatnya-Haruno Sakura terbaring di Rumah Sakit

"Terlalu banyak pikiran." Jawab sang dokter sambil menutup pintu kamar inap Sakura.

'_Apa yang kau pikir kan Sakura-chan?' _batin ino

"Teme bangun teme!" Teriak Naruto mengguncangkan tubuh sahabatnya yang tengah berkelana di alam mimpinya/?.

BLETAK!

"I-ittai Ino-chan" Ringis pemuda yang baru saja dihadiahi bogem mentah oleh Ino

"Kau berisik Naruto,ini rumah sakit!" Ucapnya sang gadis sambil melotot ke temanya.

Sasuke hanya mendengus melihat prilaku kedua sahabatnya dan memandang nanar gadis yang tengah terbaring lemah di depanya

"Ngh…."

"Sakura-chan!, Naruto tolongpanggilkan Dokter!" Pekik Ino sumringah melihat sang sahabat yang baru saja terbangun dari pingsanya.

"Ya!" Jawab pemuda yang dimintai tolong untuk memanggilkan dokter dan tanpa babibu langsung berlari untuk memanggilkan dokter.

Setelah beberapa saat Naruto datang bersama Dokter , sang dokter langsung memeriksa keadaan sang pasien dan sang dokter tersenyum lega.

"Haruno-san sudah bisa pulang kerumah besok" Katanya sambil menatap aquamarine milik anak dari Yamanaka Inoichi itu.

"Yokatta~" Ucapnya ambil tersenyum kearah sang gadis yang tengah tertidur pulas.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari ia tersenyum mengetahui gadis yang selama ini memujanya sudah membaik.

Namun tiba-tiba ia mengingat Hinata wajahnya yang semula tersenyum berubah menjadi datar

'_Argh..Apa yang aku pikirkan!?'_ Batin Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menggeliat karena sinar matahari yang tanpa izin menbangunkanya dari alam mimpinya.

"A-aku d-dimana?" Tanyanya entah kepada siapa

"Ino-chan , Sakura-chan sudah sadar!" Teriak Pemuda yang sedari tadi menatap wajah sakura yang tengah tertidur pulas.

"N-naruto?" Ucapnya mendengar suara yang amat ia kenal.

"Sakura-chann" Ucapnya sambil menatap sendu sahabatnya yang baru saja sadar

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Sakura yang merasa risih dipandangi seperti itu oleh sahabatnya

"Apa yang kau pikirkan hingga sakit begini Sakura-chan?" Tanyanya menatap emarld milik sakura sendu.

"Iya _Forehead_ apa sih yang kau pikrkan hingga sakit begini?" Tanya Ino menatap sahabatnya penuh kekhawatiran

"M-masalah keluarga kok hehe" Jawabnya sambil nyengir lima jari.

"Kalau kau mau bisa bercerita padaku bodoh!" Ucap Ino sewot mendengar jawaban sang sahabat.

"Um , aku mau pulang Ino" Ucapnya merengek kepada dua sahabatnya.

"Baiklah baiklah , ayo pulang , Naruto tolong bantu Sakura kemas-kemasi barang-barang Sakura!" Ucapnya menatap Naruto.

"_M-matte_ s-siapa yang membayar administarinya Ino-chan?"

"Sasuke." Jawabnya singkat lalu membantu Sakura berjalan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya sampaii~!" Ucap Ino sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa yang ada di Kediaman Sakura

"Maafkan aku ya merepotkan kalian?" Ucapnya menundukan kepalanya

BLETAK! 

"I-ittai" Ringis Sakura mengusap-ngusap kepalnya yang baru saja terkena bogem mentah dari sahabatnya.

"Cepat istirahat sekarang Sakura!" Ucap ino sambil menatap tajam emarld didepanya.

"I-iya" Jawab Sakura sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke kamarnya dan ia menggerakan tanganya untuk merogoh handphonya yang sejak dari tadi pagi bertengger di kantong jaketnya.

Lalu ia mengetikan pesan dengan cepat selesai mengetikan pesan singkat itu ia melmparkan handphone di kasur dan memejamkan matanya untuk tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTIUNED **

Author's Area :

Oke selesai maaf ya pendekpendek aku baru belajar soalnya teehee :v

Balasan Review

Yuu : iya belakangan ini author add masalh jadi ga bisa update kilat. Etto atashi gak bakal ganti pairingnya gomen .-.

Shela Uchiha : Iya shela-chan , aku masih amatir belom bisa buat panjang panjang

**REVIEW PLEASE ?**


End file.
